plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost City
|zombies= }} |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key or US: $4.99 UK: £2,99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ |before = << |after = >>}} Lost City is the eighth world for Plants vs. Zombies 2. The official trailer for it was released on May 22, 2015.Official trailer for Lost City Part 1 The trailer shows that Lost City is set in a Mesoamerican civilization, but in a more modern exploration era. The new plants showcased in the trailer are Lava Guava, Red Stinger and Endurian. A.K.E.E was not featured in the trailer but its Plant Food effect was shown. Additionally, the Basic Zombie for the world was shown, as well as the Gargantuar variant for the world and two new zombies: Bug Zombie and Lost Pilot Zombie. The teaser Piñata Parties for this world commenced on May 26, 2015. They introduced the Lava Guava and Lost City zombies, including its Basic, Conehead Buckethead and Flag variants. The Dev Diary for Lost City Part 1 was released on May 28, 2015,Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary showing gameplay involving the new plants, zombies and Gold Tiles which give free sun as long as they are occupied. New features : Gold Tiles (sometimes called Sun Tiles) are special tiles exclusive to this world. When a plant is placed on a Gold Tile, it will immediately give the player 50 sun, and another 50 sun after 20 seconds each time until that plant is eaten, crushed, shoveled up or moved by the zombies. When it happens, the Gold Tile will not produce sun anymore. Nothing special happens when the player uses Plant Food on a plant located on a Gold Tile. Game description Discover the vanished city of gold, where sun is plentiful and misplaced zombies abound! Use special tiles for extra sun, for these treasure-seekers are no idol threat! Levels Gallery Lostcitydrawing.jpg|Someone at PopCap studios designing the Lost City's Endless Zone (Note the danger_room, the name of the image). Lc3.PNG|The map to Lost City as seen in the trailer. Lc4.PNG|Lost City Basic Zombie in the trailer. Lc6.PNG|Lava Guava in the trailer. Lc7.PNG|A Red Stinger behind a zombie in the trailer. Lc8.PNG|Lost Pilot Zombie in the trailer. Lc91.PNG|Endurian in the trailer. Lc94.PNG|The Gargantuar of this world and a Bug Zombie, in the trailer. Lost City Preview.png|Lost City preview. Lost City's Lawn.png|Lost City's lawn without any Gold Tiles. 11391426 10204092292137783 6128760099191188204 n.jpg|An ad for Lost City part 2. Weird PvZ2 Lost City info pic.jpeg Lostnote.jpg|The note obtained after Day 15.|link=Notes LCmapasset1.jpg|Lost City world icon. Imp workers lost city.gif|The worker Imps in Lost City. LCmapasset2.jpg|Gargantuar level stage. LCmapasset3.jpg|Islands in the world background. Part 2 LC.png|Lost City Part 2 banner. Lcblackglitch.png|Black background in the world map (glitch). Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lost City Part 1 Coming Soon|Part 1 Plants vs. Zombies Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary|Part 1 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lost City Part 2 Coming Soon Trailer|Part 2 Plants vs. Zombies Lost City Part 2 Dev Diary Music Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Lost City Theme ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Lost City Demonstration Mini-Game ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Lost City Ultimate Battle ☿ HD ☿ Walkthrough :See Lost City/Walkthrough. Trivia *Lost City teaser parties display the line "It's a jungle out there," which is most likely a reference to the well-known song by Randy Newman. *Lost City is the second world not to have a unique Brain Buster. The first one was Frostbite Caves. *Lost City is the first world not to have a Gargantuar statue for its respective Gargantuar battle on its map. Instead, only its arm (made out of gold with patterns carved in) holding a World Key is seen. **Also, this is the first Gargantuar battle to have the Demonstration Mini-game theme played instead of the Ultimate Battle theme. *Lost City, Ancient Egypt, Big Wave Beach and Frostbite Caves are the only worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that do not explicitly state which year the world is set in. *The post the construction imps are on seems to have the head of a Snapdragon. *If one looks closely at the Lost City preview, a Wall-nut can be seen behind Endurian. *EA's official website uses "Lost City of Gold" as the name of this world.An EA blog about Lost City Part 1 *The music for Lost City's Ultimate Battle theme uses the beginning of the Wild West Ultimate Battle theme, and has some of the Ancient Egypt and Frostbite Caves in the ending. **The Brainiac Maniac theme uses some of the music from the Pirate Seas version in the beginning. *Lost City's Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac use an orchestra and vibraphones in the beginning, and end with an acoustic guitar. *It is the first new world since Far Future to only introduce only one new environment modifier. *All the plants in Lost City Part 1 have two costumes. *A level with the same name and the same theme exists in the 1996 game Crash Bandicoot.The lost city (Crash Bandicoot level) page in Bandipedia, the Crash Bandicoot wiki *This world is similar to Merlock's Temple from the Disney Game, Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers. References Poll What's your favorite Lost City Part 1 plant? Red Stinger A.K.E.E Endurian Category:Locations Category:Lost City Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas